


Deine, Meine und Unsere

by TheKinkyChick (Little_Lady_K)



Series: RammFics [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, Consent, Dom - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, First Times, M/M, Multi, Past Issues, Puppy Play, Pure Adulterated Smut, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, dom/sub dynamic, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/TheKinkyChick
Summary: Ever since the Mein Teil video Richard hasn’t been able to get it out of his head, the image of being on a leash and on his knees for Christoph. But Christoph has a girlfriend, he wouldn’t want a fuck up like him. Except, maybe both Christoph and Lexi are harbouring fantasies of their own.
Relationships: Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s), Past Paul Landers/Original Female Character - Mentioned, Paul Landers/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe & Christoph Schneider | Doom
Series: RammFics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Deine, Meine und Unsere

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Frau Schneider & Mein Teil for this being in my head! It;s my first time writing Rammstein smut. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> English translations at the end xx

Christoph was saying something, but Richard had been too busy staring at his lips, still smudged in lipstick from the Frau Schneider gimmick onstage, to actually take in what he was saying.

“Reesh, are you even listening to me?”  
“What…?”

Richard lifted his eyes from Christoph’s lips to look him in the eye, running a hand through his hair and pulling a little.

“Seriously, what’s up with you lately?”  
“Nothin’. M’fine…just…just tired.”  
“You know you can tell me anything right?”

Christoph puts his arms around the guitarist, running his fingers up and down his back to try and get him to relax.

“Think Richard is finally going to build up the courage to tell Schneider how he feels?”  
“Fuck I hope so. It’s not cute anymore, watching them flirt with each other without realising. It’s driving me crazy.”

Paul raised his eyebrows at Lexi and she shrugged, relaxing into the arm he slips around his waist. Lexi and Christoph had been together for nearly 3 years, and it amused the woman greatly that her boyfriend was so adorably clueless as to how his guitarist felt about him. Especially considering how cock-sure, confident and Dominant her man was. Lexi was 5’5, with long, curly blonde hair, sea foam grey eyes and toned legs. She had perky, d-cup breasts, and a slim waist. Richard had always been subtle though, at least until the ‘Mein Teil’ video shoot. The role of the Frau had suited Christoph perfectly, especially having the rest of the band on their knees and by a leash. Lexi had made him wear the costume in the bedroom more than once, loving the mindfuck of Christoph being dressed as a woman but fucking her throat.

“You’re thinking of him topping you as Frau Schneider again aren’t you?”

Lexi just smiles at Paul, not even trying to hide how much thinking about it turns her on.

“You gonna tell him how Richard feels about him?”  
“We’ve been through this, Paulie, it’s not my place to say. They need to figure it out themselves. I wish they’d hurry up though…”

Paul just laughs, leaning in to whisper in her ear so Flake, Till and Oli, who are sitting just to their left, don’t hear them.

“So they can both fuck you and treat you like the pretty little whore that you are?”

He chuckles in her ear and Lexi rolls her eyes, pushing him away from her.

“Shut up, you.”  
“Never.”

Lexi’s cheeks are a lot pinker than they were previously and Paul just smiles, playfully nudging her. She and Paul had been friend’s a lot longer than she and Christoph had been together, and the man knew how much of a little flirt she was. They’d slept together, so he knew her preferences and how hot Frau Schneider would have made her. Lexi flips him off, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and stealing the beer Till just opened, joining in on their conversation about what they’re going to do on their two week break 4 shows from now.

“I’m fine, babe, I promise. Just tired.”

Richard doesn’t notice the slip of his tongue, but Christoph does and he smiles softly. He releases Richard from the hug, playing with the mans gelled, black locks and kissing his forehead as he pulls away.

“If you don’t want to tell me what’s on your mind, that’s okay, but if you change your mind and decide you do want to? That’s okay too.”

Lexi stands up from where she’s curled up on the floor at Oli’s feet, grabbing beers for Christoph and Richard and heading over to them.

“ _Du bist hubsch wenn du rot wirst,_ Reeshy.”  
“ _Dan…Danke,_ Lexi.”

She giggles as she hands him his beer, walking over to Christoph and giving him his. Christoph notices Richard blushing and eyes his girl suspiciously.

“You causing trouble again, _Kleiner_?”  
“ _Mich? Arger? Ich ahnele dem_ , Alpha _._ ”  
“Uh-huh.”

Richard is still standing in the middle of the room, rubbing at the back of his neck and blushing furiously. Lexi catches his eye and winks at him, which does nothing to help his stupid crush, or his inappropriate boner from being so close to his drummer. He sits down with the others, trying to ignore the looks he’s getting from Lexi.

It’s not until hours later, when Christoph and Lexi are laying in bed together, that Christoph finally says what’s been on his mind since Richard’s slip of the tongue.

“I think Richard has a thing for me.”  
“No shit.”

Lexi deadpans, sounding amused. Christoph’s mind blanks when Lexi sits up in bed, her stomach a mess of bruises from their session and her nipples standing proudly to attention from the chill of the room.

“What do you mean ‘no shit’?  
“Oh _Mein Alpha_.”

Christoph tangles one of his hands in Lexi’s hair as she leans over to kiss him, sighing softly against his mouth as his other hand finds the bruises on her inner thighs.

“What do you mean ‘no shit’, pet?”

Christoph repeats, using that tone of voice that Lexi knows she has to obey, the tone of voice that she likes to make Christoph use by pushing his buttons.

“Alexandria…”

Lexi pouts at the use of her full name, wrapping the sheet around herself to protect from the chill of the room. Christoph pushes it off her shoulders so he can see the bite marks he left and rests his hand possessively across the back of her neck. The touch makes Lexi whimper and Christoph smiles, slipping his hand under the sheet and between her legs.

“Please Alpha…”  
“Answer the question and I’ll play with you some more, my pretty, little pet.”

He says lowly, his fingers finding the bruises again.

“Richard is…fuck…is painfully obv…obvious with how he…mmm…how he feels about you, and…and you’re…Alpha…adorably clue…clueless.”  
“Is that so? And how long have you known this for, little one?”  
‘Since the…the Mein Teil video shoot. I think…think he liked…like you before then but…Please…”

Lexi shudders as Christoph starts to fuck her with his fingers, whining softly when he stops and looks at her expectantly. He hooks his fingers in the supple strip of black leather around Lexi’s neck, using it to pull her down on top of him and rolling them over. Christoph pins Lexi’s hands above her head with one hand, sliding his other hand from her throat to her breasts, pinching Lexi’s nipples and then biting them. He smirks as Lexi shudders underneath him, biting her lip to keep the little whimpers behind her teeth.

“But what?”  
“You are evil.”

Christoph just smiles at Lexi, pulling her lip from her teeth with his own and kissing her. He uses the kiss as a distraction to cuff her hands back to the headboard, Lexi’s eyes shooting open as the steel closes around her wrists.

“But what, Lexi?”  
“But…Frau Schneider got…got him hot, like it does me. He’s been super…super obvious since then.”  
“When were you planning on telling me about this little discovery?”

Lexi opens her mouth to answer but it turns into a moan as Christoph slides inside of her, slowly starting to pump his hips.

“Keep talking. I don’t think you’ve finished telling me what I want to know yet.”  
“Fuck me and I’ll tell you.”

Christoph just laughs, wrapping one of Lexis legs around his hip but not moving.

“You’re cute when you try to be in charge, pet.”  
“Please, Alpha! Please.”  
“I don’t know, Lexi, I kind of like you desperate.”

Lexi growls a little then rolls her hips, using the leg Christoph has around his hip to try and start fucking herself. He frowns and puts both of his hands on Lexi’s hips to keep her still.

“You keep doing that and you get nothing. I’ll leave you handcuffed to the bed and go drink with Till and Oli.”  
“No! Don’t…don’t go.”  
“So, tell. Me. What. I. Want. To. Know.”

Christoph punctuates each word with a thrust of his hips, Lexi moaning and shuddering around him.

“I wasn’t…wasn’t going to say anything. Was hoping the two of you would figure…figure it out. I wasn’t sure if…if Reesh was ready for you to…to know.”  
“That’s considerate of you, _Kleiner_.”  
“I…I should have told…told you, Alpha. I’m…I’m sorry.”

Lexi drops her eyes from his and Christoph smiles, cupping her cheek and lifting her head.

“Never apologise for being considerate of others, my pet. You okay to keep going?”  
“Yes, Alpha. Please…please fuck me.”  
“As you wish, _mein liebe._ ”

The next night after the show, Lexi and Christoph put their plan into motion. Lexi sits next to Richard on the couch, her arm around the back of the couch but resting against his shoulders, and her hand on his thigh. Christoph passes her a drink, using Richard’s other thigh to keep his balance as he leans over.

“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, pet.”

He ruffles Lexi’s hair and winks at Richard as he stands back up, brushing his hand across the man’s stomach. Lexi is wearing her collar, and she could see Richard looking at it every time they spoke to each other.

“Lexi?”  
“Yeah, Reeshy?”

Richard blushed at the pet name and looked away, Lexi giggling and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“I…I um…IhaveathingforChristoph.”

He hides his face behind his hands, waiting for Lexi to tell him to stay the fuck away from her boyfriend, to stand up and walk away and laugh at him with the others. She doesn’t say anything though, just pulls his hands away from his face. Lexi is smiling at him when he looks up and Richard bites his lip, tracking the movement of Lexi’s hand as she brings it up to cup his jaw and pulls his lip free with her thumb.

“I know.”

Lexi keeps her hand on his jaw, stroking his cheek with her thumb and leaning in to press a quick, soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m okay with it, too. I meant what I said to you yesterday, you’re so pretty when you blush, Reeshy.”  
“I really like it when you call me that.”  
“I know you do, love. Why do you think I say it so often when I know how it makes you feel?”

She lets him assimilate that piece of information before she continues.

“Alpha…I mean, Christoph and I were wondering if you’d like to come and have dinner with us tomorrow night?”  
“It’s our only night off for a couple of days, I…I wouldn’t want to intrude on you guys spending time together.”

Richard looks down again and it makes Lexi’s heart hurt to see him so unsure of himself.

“Look at me, Richard.”

Lexi uses the tone that Christoph does when he’s giving her orders, trying to hide her smirk as it makes the guitarist snap his eyes back to hers.

“We wouldn’t be asking if we didn’t want you to come and spend time with us. We want to show you some stuff, about how our dynamic works. You don’t have to answer straight away, but think about it, okay?”  
“Okay…and Lexi?”  
“Yeah?”

Richard kisses her on the cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and returning her smile.

“Thank you.”  
“For what, love?”  
“For um…for not freaking out about…well…you know.”

Lexi raises an eyebrow and keeps smiling.

“I don’t know, no. Use your words, Reeshy.”  
“For not getting mad and freaking out about me having a thing for Christoph.”  
“As if I could ever be mad at you for getting turned on by Frau Schneider, pretty boy.”

She leans in close, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear as she talks.

“It’s the best kind of mindfuck when Alpha is all done up like that and fucking your face.”

Richard chokes on his drink and Lexi chuckles, patting him on the back before getting up to talk to Flake and Paul across the room.

Later, when he’s showered and alone in his hotel room, spread out in bed in just a pair of loose, grey sweats, Richard definitely does _not_ jerk off to the thought of Christoph, dressed up in his Frau Schneider outfit, telling him how he’s a good boy, pinching his nipples and jerking him off. He does _not_ come with Christoph’s name on his lips, and he _definitely does not_ think about Lexi cleaning up his mess with her tongue.

At 6.55 the following evening, Richard fusses over his outfit, a pair of black jeans and a simple black, button up, one more time before walking down the hall to the room Christoph and Lexi are sharing. He knocks on the door, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt as he waits for it to open. Lexi opens the door with a smile, only wearing her collar, a black, lacey bra and matching, _very short_ and _very tight_ shorts.

“Hey Reeshy, come on in, we were just about to order takeout.”

She reaches around him to close the door and Richard can’t not look at all the faded bruises and bite marks that litter her pale skin.

“Lexi, _Aus._ ”

With a quick wink, Lexi gracefully drops to her knees, settling on all fours and rubbing her jaw against Richard’s thigh.

“ _Komm_.”

Richard follows Lexi as she crawls to the lounge, trying not to stare at her ass. Lexi stops at Christoph’s feet where he’s settled on the couch, the drummer smiling at Richard and gesturing toward the couch next to him.

“ _Fuß_ ”

He says quietly to Lexi and she settles on her knees, folding her hands in her lap.

“Hey Reesh, we’re glad you came. Do you want something to drink?”  
“Um, what…whatever you’re having. Thank you, Schneider.”  
“You have such good manners, love.”

Christoph gets up and heads to the kitchenette, returning a few minutes later with 3 glasses. He hands one to Richard, holds onto one himself and sits down, putting the third glass with a straw in it, down in front of Lexi. Richard sips his drink and watches Lexi, who doesn’t start drinking until Christoph has started on his. Christoph runs his hand through Lexi’s hair, scratching softly behind her ear.

“ _So ein gutter welpe,_ Lexi.”

Lexi looks up at Christoph and smiles, the drummer chuckling softly. She bites her lip and looks between Christoph and his lap. He picks Lexi’s leash up off the coffee table and clips it to the d-ring on her collar and pulls upwards. Lexi picks her drink up and crawls into Christoph’s lap, curling up and sighing softly.

“I’m sure you have questions that you want to ask, or do you want me to explain some things first?”

Richard takes a long sip of his drink, setting his glass on the table with a shaking hand. He tries to hide the shake but Christoph and Lexi see it, Lexi whispering something to Christoph that has him nodding.

“Before Lexi asks you her question, I just want to reassure you that you can say no if you want to.”  
“O…okay.”  
“Go on, Lexi, _Gib Laut_.”

Lexi takes sip of her drink, wrapping her lips delicately around the straw and looking at Richard.

“Now you’re just being a tease, pet.”  
“Sorry.”

She says, not sounding sorry at all.

“Do you want to sit on the floor with me, Reeshy?”  
“Yes please. I think…I think I’d like that.”

Christoph unwraps Lexi’s leash from around his hand to let her get up and she heads to the bedroom, coming back with the blankets and pillows off the bed bundled in her arms. She drops them on the floor by Christoph’s feet and gets comfortable, taking Richard’s hand and encouraging him to join her. Lexi sits between Christoph’s legs and rests her head on his thigh, sighing softly when he starts carding a hand through her hair. They both wait until Richard is comfortable, his head in Lexi’s lap and a smile on his face.

“Comfy you two?”  
“Yes, Alpha. I like having Reeshy in my lap.”

Lexi looks up at Christoph with a small smile, pulling Richard’s hair a little to indicate that Christoph needs to hear him answer.

“Feels…feels nice.”

Richard starts chewing on a fingernail until Lexi pulls his finger away from his mouth, threading their fingers together and lifting his hand to press kisses along his knuckles.

“Don’t bite your nails, Reeshy. It’s bad for you, and Alpha doesn’t like it. He used to hit me over the knuckles with a book to train me out of it.”  
“That’s because you used to bite them until they bled, little one.”

Lexi pouts at Christoph and softly bites his knee, gasping softly when he pulls her off by her hair. Richard watches on with interest, sitting up on his knees so he’s looking at the older man.

“Christoph?”  
“Yes, love?”

Richard blushes again and Lexi giggles, booping his nose.

“Is it…is it okay if I…I call you Alpha too?”  
“If you feel comfortable doing so, yes, you may.”  
“Thank you, Alpha.”  
“You’re doing so well, Reeshy. Such a natural at being a pup.”

Lexi looks to Christoph, nuzzling his palm with her forehead.

“Yes, little one?”  
“He likes it when you call him Reeshy. Blushes so prettily when you say it.”  
‘Yeah? You like it when we call you, Reeshy, pretty little pup?”

Richard nods, chewing on his lip and not actually managing to get the words out. Christoph runs a hand through Richard’s hair, lifting his head with soft fingers under his chin.

“Never feel embarrassed about saying the things you want, okay? Lexi and I like hearing you and seeing you smile.”

Christoph kisses him, softly at first but deepening the kiss when Richard whines a little and tilts his head back. Lexi start unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands up his toned stomach to push the material off his shoulders, Richard shrugging his arms to help her get him out of it. Richard is a little breathless when he and Christoph separate, Christoph only now noticing that he’s lost his shirt. It’s not the first time he’s seen Richard with his shirt off, but it’s he first time he’s had the man on his knees and shirtless.

“We should order food and have a talk before this goes any further.”

He says softly, giving Lexi a nod. She crawls to the kitchen and sits back on her knees, getting the takeout menus off the counter and placing them between her teeth before crawling back. Christoph catches Richard staring at her and smiles, cupping his cheek and stroking the warm, pink skin with his thumb.

“Beautiful like that, isn’t she?”  
“She…she’s always beautiful, Alpha.”

Lexi smiles happily and after dropping the menus in Christoph’s lap, nudges Richard’s knees with her head and resting against his legs.

“I don’t remember the pizza menu being on top, pet.”

Christoph eyes her sceptically and Lexi just turns her head to hide her face in Richard’s stomach.

“What do you feel like eating, Reeshy?”  
“Oh…I uh…don’t…don’t mind.”  
“Uh-uh, none of that, pretty pup. I asked because I want your opinion.”

Richard starts to blush again and Lexi can’t help but giggle, trying to resist the urge to lick her way up the mans torso.

“Don’t even think about it.”  
“I didn’t do anything.”  
“No, but you were thinking about it. Until we’ve had a chance to talk, you keep your tongue in your mouth. Still waiting on your answer on what you want for dinner.”

Christoph runs his hand through Richard’s hair, pulling firmly and making the other man whimper.

“Pizza…or Chinese is fine by me.”  
“Pizza it is then. Behave while I go and order, hm?”

Lexi just smiles, sitting up to draw a halo around her head with her fingers, making Christoph and Richard laugh before the other man heads off.

“How does he do that?”  
“Do what, love?”

Richard giggles and wriggles away when Lexi kisses his stomach, smiling at him and biting her lip to behave.

“Know what you’re going to do before you do it.”  
“There’s certain things ways that I move, or things that I do, that tell him what things I’m thinking about doing. He knows what my tells are I suppose. I think it has a lot to do with us being together for so long too.”  
“Are you always on your knees and being a pup?”

Lexi shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair, shrugging a little and rolling her shoulders.

“No, we aren’t always pup and Alpha, sometimes it’s just Lexi and Sir. But, come on, you were there for ‘Mein Teil’, you saw how he was. I couldn’t actually tell him what I wanted. I made Paul tell him, seeing as he knew about it already from when we were fooling around. The talking and saying things I want is something that Chris has trained me to do, helped me get over my reservations about being shy. Plus, the whole keeping my tongue in my mouth thing? He knows I have an oral fixation.”  
“Yes, you do, you love having something in your mouth.”  
“It’s not like you ever complain about it.”

Christoph just laughs, not bothering to argue with his girl when he knows that she’s right.

“Food will be here soon. Lexi, honey can you refill our drinks please?”  
“Of course, Alpha. Reeshy was just asking about how you know what I’m going to do, or what I’m thinking about before I do it.”

Lexi stands on her tiptoes so she can kiss Christoph as she passes him, biting her lip and then nodding at his unasked question.

“She likes you, you know. In case you were worried she was only doing this because I want you.”  
“You……you want me?”  
“Of course I want you. You’re fucking beautiful, Reesh, you know this.”

Richard looks away again and shakes his head, Christoph frowning and manhandling the man to the bedroom and the floor length mirror.

“ _Sag mir, was du siehst?_ ”  
“ _Ein…ein erbarmlicher mistkerl_.”

When Lexi comes into the bedroom and hears what Richard has said so and Christoph frown at each other and she kneels in front of Richard, sitting back on her heels and looking up at him with tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

“ _Mochen sie wissen, was wir sehen?_ ”

The guitarist doesn’t say anything and Christoph looks down at Lexi, running a hand through his girls hair.

“ _Mach weiter,_ Lexi, _sag ihm._ ”  
“ _Du bist so verdsammnt schon,_ Reeshy, _Deine obserchenkel_.”

She kisses his thighs.

“ _dein bauch._ ”

A kiss to his stomach, Christoph holding his hands by his sides so he can’t push her away.

“ _dein brust_.”

She stands and kisses his chest.

“ _dein nacken_.”

Richard shivers when she kisses his neck, biting softly.

“ _dein gesicht_.”

He actually whimpers when Lexi kisses him.

 _“wundershonen_.”

Lexi brushes the tears away from Richard’s cheeks with her thumbs, kissing both of his cheeks and then his lips. Christoph puts Richard’s hands on Lexi’s ass and she sighs against his lips, playing with his hair with her fingers.

“We really should explain the rules here before we go any furth…mm, that’s nice Reesh…further.”

Richard starts kissing and biting Lexi’s neck and collarbones, encouraged by the noises she makes and the way she drops her head back to give him more room. Lexi is about to start undressing Richard when there’s a knock on the hotel room door.

“Terrible timing. Come on, you two, back to the lounge please.”  
“Mean, Alpha.”  
“Don’t even get me started on just how mean he can be, Reeshy.”

Lexi takes Richard’s hand and leads him back to the lounge, playfully shoving him onto the blankets and crawling on top of him. Richard rests his hands on her thighs as she straddles him, Lexi puts her hands on Richard’s shoulders for balance and rolls her hips and giggles softly when she can feel just how hard he is.

“ _Aleksandria_.”

Christoph says warningly and she sighs, climbing off Richard and curling up next to him instead.

“One of the rules that we need to follow, Reeshy, is that we can’t start eating or drinking until Alpha has started.”

She passes Richard the drinks she got before they ended up in the bedroom, handing Christoph his once he’s put the pizza down on the coffee table.

“Thank you, little one. Don’t think that gets you out of being punished for what you just did.”  
“I know, Alpha.”

Christoph rolls his eyes at Lexi, who looks more excited about getting punished than scared and makes a note of it for later.

“I’m not going to take it easy on you just because Reeshy is here, Lexi. You know that, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Alpha. Wouldn’t expect you to, especially when I know I deserve it.”  
“That’s something else you should know, Lexi likes being hit and being put in her place.”

He tells Richard reassuringly, seeing the worried look on his face. He looks at Lexi, who just blushes and shrugs.

“Why…why do you like it?”  
“I’m a masochist and I get off on the pain. I have a safeword that I can use if it ever gets to much, and Alpha will stop what he’s doing and make sure I’m okay. Safeword’s are really important too. All I have to say is _Sehnsucht_ and everything stops. Plus, I’m a brat and I know just how far I can push Alpha before he actually gets annoyed with me.”  
“Then sometimes she’s actually a pain in the ass because she keeps pushing, even when I’ve told her to stop.”

Christoph kisses the pout off Lexi’s face, unable to keep the smirk off his. Lexi doesn’t argue with him though, she knows that she’s a brat and can sometimes push too far.

“Can I…can I ask you both some questions?”  
“Eat something first, then yes. You can use your hands, Lex.”  
“Thank you, Alpha.”

By the time Christoph has started on his second piece of pizza, Richard is halfway through his first but Lexi hasn’t touched hers.

“You need to eat something please, little one.”  
“M’not hungry.”  
“C’mere.”

Christoph uses Lexi’s collar to pull her into his lap, kissing her forehead and cupping her jaw.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…just…not hungry.”  
“Look at me, love.”

He coaxes softly, putting his hands on her hips and finally noticing that she’s sucking her tummy in.

“Hey, we’ve been through this. You’re beautiful, _Aleksandria_. Always. No matter what.”

Christoph leans forward enough that he can kiss Lexi’s stomach, keeping his lips there until he feels her relax.

“ _Ich Liebe Dich, mein hubsches kleines madchen. Endlos.”  
_“ _Ich liebe dich auch, mein sanfter riese_.”

Lexi leans back so she can tangle her hand in Richard’s hair, tugging softly and pulling him upwards. Richard wraps his arms around Lexi’s waist and kisses her lower back.

“ _Wie lieben dich auch, hubscher welpe_.”

She tells Richard, somehow managing to avoid kicking him in the head as she slides off Christoph’s lap and back to the floor.

“I’m in recovery for bulimia, Reeshy. I get weird about eating sometimes because I don’t think I can eat, because my brain makes me hate my body. I’m getting better at accepting that I’m okay, and that food is not the enemy. Christ is helping.”  
“Lexi just needs a reminder sometimes that she is beautiful and worthy. Can you please eat something now, little one? I plan on tiring you out soon and you’re going to need your strength.”

Lexi sticks her tongue out at Christoph and then leans in and takes a bite out of the piece of pizza Richard has halfway to his mouth. Christoph fondly rolls his eyes at her, but is just glad that she’s actually eating something.

“Seems like we both need to be a bit nicer to ourselves.”  
“I will always be nice to you, pretty boy.”

As quick as she was shy and unsure of herself, Lexi is back to being brazen and flirting. It’s one of the many things that Christoph loves about his girl. Lexi starts cleaning everything up once they’ve finished eating, resting a hand softly on Richard’s shoulder when he goes to get up and help.

“You’re our guest, Reeshy, relax. You said you had questions you wanted to ask us? Before I derailed things with my brain vs. body dilemma. Ask Alpha while I clean up and I’ll pitch in if I can.”  
“What kind of punishment does Lexi get?”  
“That varies. It depends on what she’s done as to what happens. For example, if Lexi is being mouthy, I’ll either gag her, or she just isn’t allowed to speak for a couple of hours or while I’m fucking her. Then on the more severe side of things, for example touching herself without permission, or touching you the way she was before without permission……well, I think it’s better if we just show you that.”

They can both hear Lexi giggling from the kitchen and Christoph just smiles at her across the room.

“I…I didn’t tell her not to touch me though…”  
“No, you didn’t, but you don’t know the rules, love. Lexi does, and she knows what happens when she breaks them.”  
“Did you uh…were you planning anything for tonight? That…that involves me I mean.”

Christoph tries really hard not to actually coo over how cute Richard is when he’s blushing, cupping the other mans jaw and lifting his head up so they’re looking at each other.

“If you think you can handle both of us, yes, we did have plans. Plans we’re going to have to change slightly because of a certain someone being a brat.”  
“I don’t…don’t have to hurt Lexi do I?”  
“Of course not, I would never expect you to do that. All you have to do is what we tell you, think you can handle that?”

Having finished cleaning up, Lexi plants herself in Christoph’s lap and runs her hand through Richard’s hair.

“I think Reeshy will be wonderful at doing what he’s told.”

She says into Christoph’s ear, loud enough that Richard can hear her.

“Down girl. Why don’t you and get everything set up in the bedroom, and we’ll be there in a minute. Before you go though…”

Christoph stands and sets Lexi on her feet, wrapping her leash around his hand a couple of times to make sure she’s actually going to stand still and listen to him.

“Are you going to be comfortable if Lexi is naked, love?”

Richard’s answer is almost immediate, if quiet.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Lexi giggles, crossing her hands behind her back to stop herself from touching Christoph.

“You need to speak up, pretty pup. We need to hear you.”

Richard clears his throat and looks at Lexi, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Yes, Alpha. I’ll be comfortable if Lexi is naked.”  
“Thank you, Reeshy. You can go now, pet.”

Christoph gives Lexi a little push towards the bedroom, offering Richard his hand to help him stand.

“When we go into the bedroom, you may not touch or speak to Lexi until I say so. If you do, you don’t get to come tonight. Understood?”  
“Yes, Alpha.”  
“Good boy. Lexi was right, despite how much of a diva you are sometimes, you’re really just a pretty little sub like she is.”

He muses, fisting his hand in Richard’s hair so he can pull the guitarist close and kiss him breathless. Once he’s satisfied that Richard is desperate enough, Christoph takes him by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. Lexi is on her knees by the door, naked, blushing and beautiful. She has her hands crossed behind her back, her legs slightly spread, chest out and her head down.

“I’m going to need you on your knees at the head of the bed, Reeshy. Take your pants off as well please.”

When Richard opens his mouth to speak but Christoph just puts a finger over his lips.

“You don’t have to acknowledge my orders unless they require an answer.”

He says with a smile, Richard closing his mouth and just doing as he’s been asked.

“ _Auf deinen fϋ_ _ßen_ , Lexi.”

She gracefully stands, keeping her hands behind her back and her eyes down. They both watch Richard looking over the gag, the restraints and the crop that Lexi laid out on the bed, Lexi humming softly as Christoph runs his hands down her back to rest his large hands on her ass.

“Not gonna gag you tonight, I have much better things in mind for your pretty mouth, pet. Hands please.”

Lexi holds her hands out in front of her, wrists touching and her palms up. Christoph leads her to the bed by her leash, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her to stand between his legs. He kisses both of her wrists softly before securing the cuffs, not tight enough that they’ll cut into the delicate skin of her wrists but tight enough she can’t slip them. He pats the bed in front of Richard’s knees, roughly groping the guitarists half-hard cock before standing up.

“ _Auf, Kleiner_.”

Christoph walks around to the other side of the bed, waiting as Lexi settles on all fours on the bed. He ties her leash around the bedhead and runs a hand through her hair and pulling so she’s looking at Richard.

“Uh-uh, nobody said you could speak. Don’t get yourself into more trouble. While I warm you up, I want you to make Reeshy feel good. You may not suck his cock, but you can use your tongue.”

Lexi and Richard both moan at his words, Lexi waiting no time leaning forward and kissing and biting Richard’s thighs. It’s not until Christoph starts to knead Lexi’s ass, dragging his nails up and down her thighs that she plucks delicately at the waistband of Richard’s boxers and pulls them down with her teeth. Richard’s cock, like the rest of him, is beautiful and Lexi runs her tongue around the crown and kissing down his shaft to his balls.

“Lexi?”  
“Mm, yes Alpha?”  
“You’re going to count these for me, and Reesh, you can touch her now.”

Richard starts playing with Lexi’s hair and she hums softly, kissing his hip in appreciation. Lexi’s counting is steady and measured until Christoph gets to fifteen and she gets shaky, almost forgetting to count a few times until she’s prompted.

“Lexi?”  
“Mm, yes Alpha?”

Looks pulls away from where she’s been sucking love bites into Richard’s thighs, the four, bright red circles stand out in contrast to his tanned skin. He’s been petting her face and playing with her hair, watching as Christoph hits her ass and thighs with the crop. Some of them obviously smarting more if Lexi’s soft grunts and whimpers are anything to go by.

“Why are you being punished, little one?”  
“16. Because I was all over Reeshy without your permission.”  
“And?”

Christoph hits Lexi over one of the other marks on her ass and she keens, pulling softly against the cuffs.

“Fuck, 17. I…I was being mouthy.”  
“Exactly. You were being a mouthy, disobedient little brat. You need a reminder of who is in charge.”  
“More importantly, that it isn’t me. Eight…Eighteen.”

She lifts her head and speaks to Richard, getting across to him that the other reason she enjoys being submissive is tat she likes not being in control of the situation.

“I’m going to fuck you when we’re done, Reeshy. Lexi is going to suck your dick now, and you can hold her hair and fuck her face. Would you like that?”  
“Yes, Alpha. Plea…please.”  
“Of course, pretty pup. Lexi, you’ll have to think of a way to make it up to me, seeing as you can’t count these last 7.”

Lexi just hums her acknowledgement around Richard’s cock in her mouth, doing it again when it makes the man above her grip her hair tighter. Richard groans helplessly as Lexi’s talented mouth and tongue work at him. Christoph wants to draw this out, wants Lexi to hurt when he’s done but he also wants to fuck Richard into the mattress so he speeds up on the last seven strikes of the crop. Finding places that are already reddened and hitting over them, then lays the crop down by her knees. Lexi tenses when Christoph stops, knowing the she still has 2 more hits to endure and that they’ll hurt more with his hand. Christoph bends to kiss the dip of her spine, soft hands running up and down her sides to get her to relax.

“Relax, little one. This will hurt more if you tense up, you know this.”  
“Oh fuck…do…do that again, Lexi. Please.”

Lexi clearly does whatever ‘that’ was again, and Christoph smiles as Richard shudders.

“Good with her mouth, isn’t she?”  
“So good, Alpha. Especially her tongue.”

Christoph chuckles and Lexi gags from the force at which Christoph hits her, Richard moaning brokenly and closing his eyes.

“Don’t come, pretty pup. I want you to do that while I’m fucking you, while you beg me to let you.”

He growls darkly and Richard shakily nods, stroking Lexi’s cheeks to ground himself.

“Good boy.”

Richard blushes at the praise and Christoph chuckles, kissing the mans forehead as he gets up to let Lexi out of the restraints and pull her off Richard’s cock by her hair.

“You took your punishment so well, baby. Do you think she deserves a reward for being so good, Reeshy?”  
“If…if you think she deserves it, Alpha.”  
“Like I said, such a natural sub.”

Lexi breathes softly against Richards neck before clamping down with tongue and teeth.

“Don’t leave too much of a mark, Lexi. He doesn’t have a collar to cover those up with. Not yet anyway.”

Christoph winks at Richard and he whimpers, Lexi pulling back with another little bite to his throat.

“You two are going to need to trade places now, Lexi, on your back with your legs spread for me.”  
“Mm, yes, Alpha. Thank…thank you for reminding me who’s in charge.”  
“Always, little one. You are mine. I have no problem reminding you of that.”

Lexi nudges Richard’s thigh with her head to get him to move so she can sit back against the headboard, scowling a little at the pull from her leash. Christoph waits patiently as Richard gets in place on his hands and knees, chewing his lip and looking a little nervous.

“Have you ever been fucked before, Reeshy?”  
“Not…not by anyone else in a…a long time. But I’ve used my fingers a few…few times.”  
“You little slut.”

Lexi says with a chuckle, running her hands through Richard’s hair. He blushes spectacularly, all the way down to his chest and Christoph hums in appreciation.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself while I fuck you, but I want to hear you. Lexi is going to give you orders as well, if that’s alright?”  
“Fuck yeah…yes, I’m…I’m okay with that. I want to be good for you both.”  
“You’re doing so well, baby. Being so good for us so far.”

Richard smiles and shivers a little when Lexi fists a hand in his hair and pulls him up to kiss him. Christoph watches as they lazily make out, getting the lube and a condom out of the bottom draw of the bedside table.

“Think you should show me what else this pretty mouth can do, boy.”

Lexi says huskily against his lips, smirking at Christoph as Richard screws his eyes shut and nods. She relaxes back against the pillows, breathing heavily as Richard kisses down her body, licking and biting her nipples and her stomach.

“Am I allowed to...to use my hands?”  
“Yes, Reeshy. You can use your hands and your mouth.”

Richard hums his acknowledgement against Lexi’s pubic bone, running his hand up her calf and encouraging her to bend her leg. He wraps an arm around her hip, sliding his tongue down and across her lips.

“Shit, pretty pup, that feels so…so good.”

Lexi shivers as Richard slips two fingers inside of her, the slide easy because of how wet she is. Christoph snaps the lube open and warms it between his fingers before gently circling Richards rim with his fingers, using his other hand to roughly jerk his cock twice before rolling his balls in his palm.

“Fuck you’re tight, Reeshy. Relax for me yeah?”

Christoph adds more lube before pushing back in with two fingers, Richard whimpering softly at the stretch. Once Richard is relaxed enough that the slide of two fingers is easy, Christoph slips in a third, pressing shallow but wide.

“Your fucking mouth, boy. Making me feel so good. Is Alpha making you feel good?”

Lexi uses the grip she has on Richard’s hair to pull his mouth away from her cunt so he can speak.

“Y…yes. Feel…feel good. Feel stretched ou…out. I like…”

The rest of Richard’s sentence gets choked off by a moan as Christoph twists his fingers up, finding that spot inside Richard that makes him see stars. Christoph massages his prostate until his thighs start to shake and he’s keening and pushing back against Christoph’s hand.

“Shit, please! Please fuck me, Alpha!”  
“So pretty when you beg, Reeshy.”

Lexi drags Richard’s mouth back to join his fingers, using the fist in his hair and to keep his mouth against her. She moans brokenly as Richard starts sucking her clit, stimulating her with his thumb as well. After another minute, Christoph pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheet. He rips the condom open with his teeth and rolls it onto his cock, jerking his cock a couple of times as he applies lube. Christoph picks up the lube and applies some more to Richard’s red and puffy rim, resting the head of his cock against his hole, just teasing but not entering him.

“You’re such a tease, Alpha. Go on, fucking give it to him.”

She says lowly, petting Richard’s cheek and jaw. Christoph digs blunt fingernails into Richard’s hips to keep him steady as he slowly, gently pushing in. Richard tenses again and whimpers around Lexi’s cunt, pulling back a little to take a couple of deep breaths.

“Jesus, Reeshy, you feel so good around me. So tight and wet and warm. Fuck.”

Richard shivers at the praise, doing his best to keep still. Christoph feels huge, but so good. When Christoph feels Richard relax again he starts to move, pulling all the way out before sliding slowly back in. Richard feels so tight around him, his muscles clinging as he starts to fuck the guitarist.

“Jesus, Reeshy. Just like that. Keep your fingers at the angle. You’re so good, boy, gonna make me come.”  
“Not without asking me for permission you’re not.”

Christoph says slowly, watching the way Lexi’s mouth twists in pleasure and she starts rolling her hips against his mouth and fingers. Christoph starts to fuck him harder, pulling Richard by the hips back to meet him. Richard whimpers as Christoph hits his prostate, hitting that spot over and over again.

“Close. Please, Alpha, can I come? Reeshy is too good with his…oh fuck, just like that…with his mouth. Feels so fucking good.”

Lexi loosens her grip on Richard’s hair and twitches a little bit away from his mouth in an attempt to help her hold off her orgasm.

“Stay still, little one. What about you, pretty pup. Are you close?”  
“Ye…yes, Alpha. Feel so full, feel owned.”

Christoph lets go of one of Richard’s hip to get a hand in his hair, pushing him back down against Lexi. She shudders and tangles her fingers with Christoph’s in Richards hair, biting her lip and her head falling back.

“Get Lexi off, then I’ll let you come, pretty pup. You can come when you’re ready, little one.”  
“Thank you, Alpha. That’s it, Reeshy, just like that. You’re so good. Making me feel so good with your pretty mouth, and your fingers. You look so good like this, on your knees between us.”

Lexi lets out a shaky breath, pulling a little too hard on her fistful of Richard’s hair as he slips his pinky alongside his other three fingers, pressing shallow but wide.

“Oh God…I…I’m gonna…gonna come Reeshy!”

Richard doesn’t stop, just works Lexi through her orgasm and cleaning her up with his tongue. Lexi lets go of Richard’s hair as she comes down from her orgasm, slumping against the pillows and trying to get her breath back. Richard doesn’t get a chance to relax once he’s gotten her off, Christoph getting his hand on the guitarists hair and pulling him onto his knees. Christoph rests one arm around Richard’s chest to keep him upright, jerking him off in time with his thrusts with his other hand.

“Ask me.”

He says lowly into Richard’s ear, biting his earlobe and pinching his nipple with his other hand.

“Please, Alpha, please. Wanna come for you.”  
“I think you can do better than that, pretty pup.”

Lexi smirks from where she’s relaxed against the pillows, enjoying the sight that her boys present. Richard’s cock is flushed red, leaking precum over Christoph’s fist. Christoph’s hair is sweaty and falling in his face, the concentration and effort clear on his face.

“Please, please let me come, Alpha. You feel so fucking good, fucking me so deep. Wanna make you feel good. Please!”  
“There we go. You beg so prettily, Reeshy. Come, come for me.”

Richard comes with a shout of Christoph’s name, going rigid against him and coming over his fist.

“Fuck, you’re so good, baby. So good for us.”

Christoph kisses Richard’s neck and eases him back onto all fours, Getting his hands back in Richard’s hips, fucking into him hard, fast and deep before going still, whiting out for a second as he comes hard, unloading into the condom. He pulls out as gently as he can and ambles to the bathroom, disposing of the condom in the trash can and throwing a flannel in the sink. Lexi runs her hands through Richard’s sweaty hair, manhandling him a little so he’s curled up with her. Christoph comes back with the wet flannel, running it over both of his lovers bodies and cleaning them both up before running it over himself and tossing it towards the bathroom. Once he’s back in the bedroom, Christoph manhandles Richard onto his back and climbs onto the bed behind him, pulling the sheet up over the three of them and holding Lexi’s hand over Richard’s hip and their legs all tangled together.

“How are you feeling, love?”

He says softly into Richard’s hair, kissing the back of his sweat damp neck.

“Like I finally have somewhere I’m supposed to be.”  
“You will always have a place with us, Richard. As long as you want it, of course.”  
“Thank you, Lexi.”

Richard is blushing again and Lexi smiles at Christoph over his shoulder, lifting his head with gentle fingers under his chin and kisses him softly. Richard is smiling when they separate and she kisses his cheek, leaning up a little so she can kiss Christoph. When they separate his kisses Richard, licking into his mouth so he can taste Lexi as well.

“Mine.”

He whispers dangerously, his tone daring Richard to challenge him. Lexi raises an eyebrow at Christoph over Richard’s shoulder, the guitarist looking between them.

“Ours.”

She corrects, biting Richard’s lip a little when she kisses him.

“Yours.”

He says with a smile, Lexi giggling when he yawns.

“Sleep, pretty pup, we’ll still be here in the morning.”

Richard laughs softly and closes his eyes, feeling warm, safe and happy between two people who care so much for him.

“ _Ich Liebe Dich, Kleiner_.”  
“I love you too. Sleep, Alpha.”

Christoph’s eyes are already closed when Lexi looks over and with a final kiss to Richard’s forehead, she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> English Translations of the German:
> 
> Du bist hubsch wenn du rot wirst, Reeshy.” - You're so pretty when you blush, Reeshy  
> “Dan…Danke, Lexi. - Than...Thank you, Lexi  
> Kleiner?” - Little One  
> “Mich? Arger? Ich ahnele dem, Alpha.” - Me? Trouble? I resemble that, Alpha.  
> Mein Alpha - My Alpha  
> mein liebe - My Love  
> Komm - Come  
> Aus - Down  
> Fuß - Heel  
> So ein gutter welpe, Lexi - Such a pretty pup, Lexi.  
> Gib Laut - Speak  
> Sag mir, was du siehst?” - Tell me what you see.  
> “Ein…ein erbarmlicher mistkerl.” - A...a pathetic bastard  
> Mochen sie wissen, was wir sehen - Would you like to knwo what we see?  
> Mach weiter, Lexi, sag ihm - Go on, Lexi. Tell him.  
> Du bist so verdsammnt schon, Reeshy, Deine obserchenkel - You're so fucking pretty, Reeshy. Your thighs...  
> dein bauch - Your belly  
> dein brust - Your chest  
> dein nacken - Your neck  
> dein gesicht - Your face  
> wundershonen. - Beautiful  
> Sehnsucht - Nostalgia  
> Ich Liebe Dich, mein hubsches kleines madchen. Endlos.” - I love you, my pretty little girl. Endlessly  
> “Ich liebe dich auch, mein sanfter riese - I love you too, my gentle giant  
> Wie lieben dich auch, hubscher welpe - We love you too, pretty pup  
> Auf deinen fϋßen, Lexi - On your feet, Lexi  
> Auf, Kleiner - Up little one


End file.
